


not part of the plan

by Anonymous



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, jin's a civilian, ryuzo's a yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is not how this job is supposed to go, but sure, Ryuzo thinks. Sure it'll be fine.Or:Ryuzo/Jin first meeting; Ryuzo saves Jin from yakuza.
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	not part of the plan

The Uesugi group had holed up in this trashy love hotel. A building which hadn’t seen customers for years and the Uesugi group decided to use it as one of their strongholds. From outside, Ryuzo thought the hotel suited the group; an eyesore, unnecessary and outdated. The idiots thought it would be wise to attack some of Ryuzo’s men. Ryuzo doesn’t know why, nor does he care.

What was certain, was that the pain would be returned tenfold. 

Kojiro, the head of Ryuzo’s family, looked down at the buddies of the unlucky grunts he and Ryuzo had beaten to unconsciousness. He eyed his leatherclad hands, “Foolish men starting fights they can’t win.”

Kojiro is renowned in the underworld for his brutality. He doesn’t take kindly to anyone stepping on his turf or hurting his men. What started out as a small group of seven men grew and grew, until Kojiro was given the title of chairman for a family high in the food chain. Ryuzo had been with him since he was a teen. 

He saved Ryuzo from some Yakuza he was stupid enough to start a fight with. He offered Ryuzo a way off the street, so he took it. Being an orphan in Japan wasn’t a particularly kind fate. He’d carried out simple trades, not so simple debt collecting and the occasional interrogation. Shit Ryuzo wouldn’t have thought himself capable of, but he learned and Kojiro was pleased. Ryuzo doesn’t have a reputation to rival Kojiro’s, but he is known.

People would say Kojiro raised the perfect successor.

The first ten floors of grunts didn’t elaborate at all on what the plans were. Kojiro and Ryuzo beat them all into submission before carrying on.

“What do you think they attacked for?” Ryuzo asked as they climbed the staircase.

“Hm, perhaps it’s a request of another family.” Kojiro responded, “Our family holds much power in this city. There are other groups which would kill to have the same level of influence.”

Ryuzo feels like Kojiro does actually know who is responsible, but Kojiro likes drawing the fun out and he always wants to test Ryuzo, to see if he can figure it out too. He decides to stay silent rather than sound stupid.

Kojiro laughs, “We do not have anything to worry about, if this pathetic excuse for resistance is anything to go by.” 

Ryuzo smirked and they climbed the staircase to reach the top floor. They could hear noises from the grand suite. The sounds of men yelling at each other. Kojiro turned to look at him and nodded. They both stepped towards the door, pausing a moment before Ryuzo kicked it open.

The mess inside looked like a fight had already broke out in here. Smashed vases, topped drawers and some blood on the floor. What really got Ryuzo’s attention, however, was the man on the bed. Red ropes (shibari ropes, Ryuzo found himself wondering) were binding him, looped around his chest to keep his arms behind him, his ankles tied too and duct tape used to gag him. He was looking right at him and Ryuzo blinked.

“Oh my, what have we walked into?” Kojiro asks, sounding very amused. 

“What the fuck!?” one of the yakuza yelled, scrambling up from his place on the floor. 

“Shit, it’s Kojiro!” another yelled.

“Fuck it, kill them! We gotta deliver this guy to the boss!”

Ryuzo found himself focusing on what that man said, narrowing his eyes. Deliver him to the boss? Why? Who is he? 

Kojiro clapped Ryuzo’s shoulder, “You can ask him everything you want after we clear this riffraff out.”

Ryuzo glanced at the man again who was eyeing the scene before him, anxiously. He was struggling in his bonds (seriously, why shibari?) but couldn’t get loose. Ryuzo thought it better that way, not wanting someone to get in the way here. “Alright, boss. Let’s do this.” he found himself laughing as the men charged at them.

Kojiro makes fighting look like a dance. Much more graceful than Ryuzo’s approach which is messy and clumsy, but effective. The men go down easily and none of them offer any more information on what their purpose is. Kojiro begins searching their bodies while Ryuzo turns back to the bed. The man is still on his side, eyeing him carefully. Ryuzo walks forward and leans over slightly, ripping the duct tape from his mouth.

The man hisses slightly, but remains quiet.

“Don’t try attacking us, you got it?” Ryuzo warns. He can’t think why this guy would attack them, but he felt like he needed to say it anyway. He’s clearly not with the Uesugi clan. Hell, he looks like a regular citizen to him, if his clothes are anything to go by. 

“I won’t.” The man responds and his throat sounds dry. Fuck, how long had he been here, Ryuzo found himself wondering, but he gripped the rope encircling the man’s chest and roughly pulled him up only to hear Kojiro sigh.

“Now now, my boy, you should be careful with that one.” 

Ryuzo tilted his head, confused. What the hell does that mean? He turns back to look at Kojiro, who simply gives him an eerie smile. Ryuzo has been with him for years, yes, but he still found the bastard creepy sometimes. He decides to say nothing and turns back to the bound man who is looking at the unconscious men.

Ryuzo undoes the ropes quickly, freeing the man who sighs in relief and immediately stretches his legs out, “Thank you.” he says, looking up at Ryuzo. 

Ryuzo blinks. This wasn’t really supposed to happen, but sure, he’ll take it. A handsome guy trussed up like that, sure. He wants to smack himself for the inappropriate thoughts, but men in shibari does something to him. Pervert, he can hear some of his boys say. “This was supposed to be a simple job, but you’re here and I wanna know why.” he asks, in an effort to stop himself thinking about certain things.

The man stares at him, unafraid and unfazed, as if he hadn’t seen Ryuzo and Kojiro beat several men. He says calmly, “I don’t know why.”

Somehow, Ryuzo didn’t believe him. His eyes are very open, like reading a book. He’s lying. He knows why, but he doesn’t want to elaborate. Ryuzo straightens up, slowly. “You got a name?”

“Jin.” He says and Ryuzo feels like that name suits him somehow. 

Ryuzo backed away from him, turning back to Kojiro. “Anything, boss?” he asks, referring to Kojiro’s search of their bodies.

Kojiro stands up, shaking his head, “No, but this attack will not go unnoticed. You must remain alert, Ryuzo. We may have a full out turf war on our hands soon.” he sounds excited when he says that, like he can’t wait for a reason to wreak havoc.

Ryuzo nods, “Got it, boss.” 

Kojiro glances at Jin, “Perhaps you should walk your new friend home.” he smiles, seemingly knowingly, and leaves the room.

Ryuzo turns to Jin and nods his head in the direction of the door, “Well, come on.” 

Jin stands up, massaging his wrists as he does so. Yeah, those bastards had him tied up pretty tightly. He still wants to know why he was here, but maybe Jin will elaborate once it’s just the two of them.

They walk to an empty park in the centre of the city, usually this park would be where you’d find several homeless men, but they weren’t here tonight. They both sat down on the wooden bench, both feeling pretty tired after the events of today.

Ryuzo leaned back, feeling like he could sleep right here. With all the fights recently, he feels like he hasn’t gotten much rest. The life is never boring, but once in a while, he’d like a chance to sleep in and relax.

“My uncle.” Jin says all of a sudden, looking at the ground. 

Ryuzo opens his eyes and glances at him, waiting for Jin to continue. 

“My uncle is a former Yakuza. He was a chairman. One of the best, I’ve heard.” Jin continues, not saying who he heard such a statement from, but Ryuzo thinks it may have been those Yakuza bastards that kidnapped him. 

Ryuzo remained silent. 

“Maybe they were trying to get back at him for something, I don’t know.” Jin keeps his eyes on the ground, looking lost in thought. He looked like a kicked puppy, a look Ryuzo found he didn’t like at him at all.

Ryuzo reached into his pocket and lifted a packet of cigarettes out, taking two and offering one to Jin. 

Jin looked at Ryuzo’s outstretched hand, “I don’t smoke-” 

“Of course you don’t, but here.” Ryuzo cut him off, pushing the cigarette towards Jin, “You need some relief.”

“And lung disease?” Jin was deadpan. 

Ryuzo rolled his eyes, but couldn’t suppress the slight smirk on his face. He put the tip of the cigarette between his lips to try to hide it. If Jin had the wit to respond like that, that had to be good. Despite Jin’s protest, he took the cigarette from Ryuzo and smiled slightly as he did so. 

Ryuzo took a lighter from the pocket of his black trousers to find his lighter. A few clicks lit the cigarette in his mouth. He passed it to Jin, too. Jin put the tip of his own cigarette between his lips.

“Thanks.” Jin said. He flicks the switch of the lighter, the fire dying immediately, “Thanks for keeping me company.” He doesn't miss a beat in speaking, even as he flicks the switch again and again, but the flame dies every time. He looks at the lighter in his hand rather dejectedly. Ryuzo thought he’d be glad to be given the opportunity to get out of having a smoke (not that Ryuzo would force him to) but no, he kept trying.

Ryuzo took the lighter back, knowing he won't have any luck, but he still flicks the switch. Nothing. Jin looks amused as he watches him. Ryuzo pockets the lighter, "You got a light of your own?"

Jin just blinks at him and he’s a rather amusing picture, lips parted with a cigarette between them. 

Ryuzo shook his head, knowing that was a stupid question. He doesn’t smoke, Ryuzo, of course he doesn’t have one. Maybe he shouldn’t do this, but still, he reaches an arm around Jin’s back, gripping his shoulder and pulling him in close to him. He supported the cigarette between his fingers as he pressed the end of it to Jin's, the touch enough to fuel a small ember. 

Jin stiffens, eyes wide, but he still leans in. Leaning this close to him, Ryuzo can see bags under Jin’s eyes. How long had he been in that hotel for? He didn’t even think to ask him. He doesn’t know why, but he wants to be kind and good to Jin. He doesn’t want to hurt him.

Ryuzo feels small under Jin’s intense gaze. He feels like Jin can see right through him, “Talk about a shitty day.” he jokes, trying to relieve the atmosphere. It’s not an uncomfortable atmosphere. There’s no tension, but the air feels hot and heavy. 

Jin laughs lightly, “Several shitty days for me.” 

Jin’s eyes are warm with mirth, a small smile on the corner of his lips. Ryuzo is well aware of how his arm is still around Jin, probably holding him closer than he really needs to right now. Their cigarettes are lit. He doesn’t need to be this close anymore, but he wants to be. He wants to press in closer.

Ryuzo retreated, slowly, not to spook Jin and leaned back against the bench, “So, you got somewhere to go tonight?”

Jin eyed him for a moment, a look on his face that said.. disappointment? However he recovered quickly, “I’ve got a roommate who is probably worried about me. I should probably visit my uncle, as well, but I..” he trailed off, looking troubled, “I don’t want to lead anyone to them. I don’t want them to get hurt.”

Ryuzo hasn’t known Jin for long, but he knew he was right when he thought Jin seems like the type to place others well being above his own. He should tell Jin he can’t stop living his life because he, or a friend, may get snatched, but he said nothing. He finished his cigarette, throwing the leftover bit into the bin next to him as he stood up from the bench.

He should not be doing this, but he wants to. He feels like there is something pulling him towards Jin, “Spend the night with me.” he says.

Jin coughs, prompting Ryuzo to turn to him and smack his back a few times. Jin hadn’t finished his smoke yet, but Ryuzo thinks he may throw it away now anyway. “Are you serious?” he asked once he managed to stop his coughing fit, an effect on his throat reasonably noticeable.

“They won’t dare come anywhere near me.” Ryuzo explained. He felt like Jin was a capable fighter and could look after himself, but he couldn’t leave him out here if he wasn’t going to go home, “Just for the night.” he continued. He feels like he needs to add that bit more for himself than for Jin.

Jin looks to the ground before raising his eyes again and smiles lightly, “I won’t be imposing?”

Ryuzo laughed, “Nope.”

Jin’s smile remained, “Then, lead the way.”

This day did not go the way Ryuzo planned it, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry about that as he led Jin to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any excuse. I just like the thought of these two meeting in a modern setting like this. Also cigarette kisses


End file.
